The Cute Feline Detective
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: This is for you Mimamia! I hope you like it. rated T, because I couldn't come up with a smex scene. Sorry...:/


Caption: John is pretty easy to manipulate, Sherlock takes advantage.

Sherlock pawed at the cheep ball of yarn. Its the same ball of yarn John had given him moments ago. He was already bored with it and wanted something else to do. If only John hadn't left for the Tesco seconds after he handed Sherlock to fluffy ball of dusty string. Ugh, why did John give him this boring cat toy. It didn't even make noises or bounce.

The cat hybrid detective pouts.

'Stupid John!' He thinks as he lays haphazardly on the couch. Boredom was his only weakness (except for John...and maybe sweets). Why did the blond human leave him alone to suffer in this reached boredom!? The only interesting thing around this stupid flat were the stack of new cases, his violin, experiments and specifically John. There's no point in doing anything if the blond wasn't there to bask in Sherlock's accomplishments or compliment him accordingly. "...Booooooored~!"

'Ugh! When will John return?' His mind palace bellows echoing loudly in his brain and making his head ache with the useless thought. He is getting sick of waiting. "...BOOOOOOOORED~~~!"

"Already?" John asks as he reenters their shared flat. "I've only been gone for fifteen minutes. Sherlock, you could be a bit more patient."

"But Johnnnnnn~!"

"Sherlock cut it out...just take a nap and I'll get started on dinner." The blond sighs but gives his feline flatmate a disarming smile. "Just be good for me ok, I'm making you're favorite tonight."

The kitten grumbles something under his breath making sure the other doesn't hear it. The hybrid doesn't wanna get in trouble on top of being bored out of his mind so he lays down more comfortably on the couch. He's only doing it, because he wants to. Not because John asked him to. The blond human isn't the boss of him just because John rescued him one(multiple) time(s). Sherlock does whatever he wants when he wants. After that thought he angrily shuts his eyes, but then the smell of his favorite meal drifts into the sitting room. Sherlock can't help smiling just the tiniest bit.

Well, it's not like the blond left him alone for an hour so he guesses he can forgive John.

Just for today of course, but that didn't mean he was going to play fair. He looks around the living room with calculating eyes. His thought then halt for a moment before racing with multiple idea to get John back. 'Brilliant.' He thinks as he settles on one particular idea. It's a little tame, it'll do.

Oh, it'll do just fine.

* * *

"God dammit, Sherlock!" John yelled at the top of his lungs as he walked in to find the entire living room trashed. Their new rug had a large scorch mark on it, both there chairs where on their sides with books and papers littered around them. The kitchen wasn't better since broken glass was everywhere including the counters. The only objects that were still intact in their kitchen where the table and anything attached to the walls.

"Sherlock!?" The blind scream at the too of his lungs.

"Jawwwwn, no yelling~! You know yelling hurts my ears." The hybrid detective mews from his bedroom.

"No, I don't. Just like I didn't know yoU'D TRASH THE ENTIRE FLAT!" John yells as he grabs the feline by the collar.

"John it's not that-"

"No, it is that bad! What the bloody hell were you doing?!"

"I was con-"

"Don't say you we're conducting an experiment or so help GOD I with rip your tail off!" Sherlock pouts at that. "Oooooh no you don't! Stop that right now, Sherlock. That's not gonna work on me this time." The blond stresses trying to keep a straight face.

Sherlock breaks from John hold to sits on the floor. Still harboring the pout he juts out his bottom lip as his big grey eyes shimmer in sadness. "Jawwwwn." The detective mews with an adorable head tilt.

"I said s-stop it!" John stutters trying his hardest to look away. "S-Sherlock stop it!" Johns face is turning red but its not from anger.

The brunet makes his protruded lip quiver as his his big doe cateyes begin to water. "But Jawwwwwwn~! It was just an experiment." He says while cuddling against John pant leg with a watery sniffle. "I didn't mean to make a mess."

And that's all it takes to kill John resolve as he pulls Sherlock into an embrace while kneeling on the floor. "It's ok Sherlock, I'll just clean it up later. Don't cry!" The shorter of the two says petting the feline on the head as he broke away from the hug. "How about we go on a case together, I'm sure we're can find an 9 on my website or from Lestrade."

"Really?" The detective says with a happy purr.

"Sure and if we can't find any I'll punch Anderson in the face."

"You're the best, Jawn." The detective mews snuggling into his flatmates arms and all while concealing a smirk.

'Works every time.'


End file.
